Never Forget You
by breesvoid
Summary: [AU] Summer rolled around again The twins have returned and best of all their Grunkle Ford is to be married. A wedding. The pines. And a wild goose chase. What could go wrong?
**okay but you have to go read Never Get Use To You** **and Never stop trying ****before reading this bc then you won't understand.**

 **be sure to leave a review :)**

 **The Wedding**

The following summer rolled around Mabel and Dipper would again spend the summer with their Grunkle's. Not only did summer finally come again but a day Mabel along with her Grunkle Ford and Regina had been waiting for. The wedding day it finally came. Mabel was the flower girl and Dipper the ring bearer. The two walked down the aisle together Mabel humming the wedding march as she threw the Rose petals down the aisle "petal, petal, petal." She said as she hummed Dipper held the rings on the small pillow walking beside his crazy sister he kept getting the petals in his face "Mabel!" He hissed Mabel chuckled "sorry." She threw down one last hand full of petals down the aisle. The two finally took their seats in the front beside Abby. Mabel kept peeking back waiting for her soon to be 'Graunty' to walk down the aisle. "Mabel sit down you're blocking people's view." Dipper said still holding the rings Mabel chuckled "I'm so excited!" She squealed out finally Regina came out Mabel again squealed Dipper softly chuckled.

The wedding march played "it's starting!" Mabel said beyond excited Regina walked down the aisle looking more amazing than usual. Stan stood up in front with his brother who would be the one to also marry the two "wow." Stan said "wow." Ford said after memorized by his bride "wooooooow" Mcgucket the best man then said before being playful shoved by Ford, Mcgucket cackled as he balanced himself. Regina finally made it to the front she smiled nervously at Ford clutching her bouquet. The two faced each other Stan began to give the usually marriage speech. As the twins watched Mabel wiggled her legs throwing more petals up into the air this time many kept landing on Dippers face he almost choked on one still holding the rings "Mabel that's enough!" Dipper hissed at her quietly "never!" Mabel said back she threw one more handful at Dippers face pushing him in doing so Dipper threw the rings up high off the little pillow the rings rolled out the room "guys stop it!" Abby finally said the first thing she noticed were the missing rings "where are the rings?!" She said in panic "they rolled out the room!" Dipper said "what?!" They tried to talk in whispers. Stan continued to give the little wedding speech but both the Stan twins couldn't help at noticing guilty looking Dipper, Mabel and Abby. The three smiled innocently, both the brothers re-focused. "Okay you two go get the rings I'll get you guys when they need the rings" Abby ordered the two nodded and went after the run away ring.

The two ran after the rings as the chase began they believed it would end Dipper almost caught both until they hit a metal post bouncing going in different directions "you get that ring I'll get the other one!" Dipper ordered the twins headed off in the different directions "come here ringy-ring!" Mabel said going after the rolling ring it was about to go through on coming traffic Mabel gasped in horror, some how the ring miraculously made it to the other side Mabel ran across the street. Dipper running after the second ring almost caught it till a soccer ball hit it making it fly back to another direction "ah come on!" He cried out going after it. Mabel struggled to run in her dress "come here you!" She went in diving for it thinking she caught it, she groaned seeing the ring still rolled away "why you still rollin?!" She asked going after it Dipper had no better luck going after the ring he tore his coat "ah dang it!" He cried the ring went off the side walk and onto the road about to go into a sewar until a kid in a skateboard passed by his wheel made the ring stop Dipper chuckled in victory "yes!" About to go pick up the ring cars speed by Dipper standing in front of a huge puddle got wet by one of the cars not only that the speed picked up the ring making if roll again "no!" He said. The ring Mabel was after stopped in a pile of yard trimmings "yes! There's no escape now!" She thought until a man with a leaf blower came by blowing away the trimmings and the ring "noooo!" She cried out.

The chase went on more struggles came the rings finally stopped and they stopped in front of the most unlikely place, where the wedding was being held "you've got to be kidding me." Dipper said still soaking wet "ugh all that just to so it could end up here!" nonetheless the twins picked up rings as they did Abby came rushing out "oh! kids you two found the rings! Oooh! You two look horrible what happened?" Abby asked "Dipper why are you wet? And Mabel why are you cover in mud and yard trimmings?" The twins looked at each other "when did you get in mud?" Dipper asked "after the yard trimmings, mud everywhere." Abby sighed "okay just get in there they'll ask for the rings soon, and remember smile!" the twins sighed and forced the biggest smiles ever.

the ceremony was just about over Stan recited the final line "now may I have the rings?" He asked then seeing the twins looking beyond horrible he dropped his jaw Ford and Regina turned to see the twins seeing the horrible result. Dipper and Mabel held their smiles, they held out the rings. The three were still shocked to even approach them finally Ford came forth taking the rings from them handing his to Regina and he holding hers they couldn't get their eyes off the twins, they did manage to slide the other partners ring onto each other "I uh..." Stan couldn't take his eyes off the twins either "...I uh...I pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride.." It took them another second before they actually finally sealed their marriage with a kiss but it was done Ford and Regina had kissed and we're now officially married. Mabel's smile was no longer forced she smiled with glee and jumped up and down shaking her brother who also smiled gleefully. The twins finally caught their break they let out a sigh of relief leaning back on what they thought was the wall but turned out to be the cart holding the wedding cake it rolled on out. the twins shot a look at each other "So, who wants cake?" Ford asked, again the twins went on a crazy chase.

* * *

 **the end :D I think I'm done working with these characters sadly :( but I'm thinking about writing a fic for Stan like I did with Ford I'll let ya'll know if I do :) or maybe even of the Stan Bro's going out on their adventures and life at Gravity falls when the twins get back I already got some ideas in mind I dunno imma think about it I dunno tell me what I should do so until then peace out bitches :D**


End file.
